The Water's Fury
by Kittie1
Summary: This is just my own lil remix of when Tk and Joe get attacked by MegaSedramon!


A/N: Hi everyone! What's goin on? It's me Kass. I just wanna explain something! In all the stories I've read, about 70% of the time Izzy nearly drowns. I'm not nitpicking or nothing but just listen to this list (tis is only a few): 1 Power of the Crests by Debbie, The Reconciler. Izzy nearly drowns. 2 Alternate Reality-Tentomon's Story by Cybra. Izzy almost drowns. And fianally, Broken, by Kay. Izzy almost drowns in a lovers leap type thing. I'm not making fun of you guys, I think you terrific writers! But like, we serously need another person! It's it like because Izzy's the most vunerable? I dunno. But.... I'm gonna make a good story today! And this is set just around when Joe and Tk are on Ikkumon in the bay. But It's kind of an 'Alternate Reality' Story.  
  
  
  
  
  
Six year old Takeru Takashi looked down to the murky water of the bay. "We should be reaching the end of the fog barrier." Joe said firmly. "Right!" He said. Suddenly, there was a rumble that resounded in the air. "Uhhhh, Tk? Is that your tummy I hear rumbling?" Joe asked nervously. Suddenly a rumble shot out after Patamon explaind MegaSedramon. As the overgrown worm wound itself around the bridge, Joe cried, "oh great! We're probally ging to get blamed for this!" As pieces of the bridge fell down around them. "HARPOON TORPEDO!" Ikkumon cried. It struck MegaSedramon with a boom. "Right on the button!" Joe cried. As the smoke cleared, Joe and Tk both saw that it had made no damage what so ever. "THUNDER JAVLYIN!" MegaSedramon cried. Ikkumon grunted as he warded off the power as best as he could, only to be thrown. Tk and Joe both screamed as they were thrown into the freezing waters of the bay.  
  
  
  
It was cold. Not like the cold of the swimming pool the first day you opened it. Or when you had an ice cube slipped down your back. This cold was so cold it couldn't Tk couldn't even shiver. His broke the surface and he gasped. "Tk!" Patamon cried. "I can't swim so good Patamon!" Tk cried. Then slowly, he sank. 'Matt....Brother.......I need you....'Tk thought grogilly as flashes of his big brother passed through his minds' eyes. Then as quickly as he thought, he screamed out his brother's name. "MATT!" but all that came out, was a big silver bubble, holding all his air. Then just before he blacked out, he felt something icy and stinging cold making it's way into his body.  
  
  
  
It was cold. Freezing. It numbed Joe's brain beyond belief. He felt like a carved wodden doll, void of all movement. Then he thought, 'This is it. I'm going to die. Noone will find my body. The end.'. Looking around, he saw Tk struggling to keep his head above the waves. Then he saw Tk slip beneath the waves and begin to sink. He looked barely consious. He saw him try to scream then go limp. 'No. I won't let him die so young.' Joe thought firmly. Wrapping his arms around his waist, he hauled Tk up to the surface. Joe saw a piece of wood so he grabbed it and he broke the surface with the youth. "Tk?" He asked. Looking down he said, "I have to be reliable. Tk is counting on me. Matt is too.". Then a bright light erupted from his chest and he saw Ikkumon digivolve! "IKKUMON DIGIVOLVE TO..............ZUDOMON!" The Aquatic Digimon looked to MegaSedramon with fury raging in his eyes. "I'm outta here!" The snake Digimon cried. Almost smiling in his relief, Joe looked down at Tk as Zudomon scooped them up in his paw. He heard a gasping noise, but Tk wasn't moving. Then he realized the gasping noise was coming from Patamon. "Patamon? What's wrong?"Joe asked urgently. The pig- like digimon was gasping and fighting for every breath to inhale. "I-it's T- Tk. The bond we have, is causing this!" He gasped. Joe blanched. Joe knew what was wrong. Tk was drowing in his own body. Looking down, he saw Tk's chest was unmoving, his lips blue, and he showed no signs of breathing at all. Joe laid him flat and pressed two fingers on the side of neck to check for his pulse.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Come on Tk. Don't give up on me."Joe said firmly. Arranging his face, he pinched his nose shut and breathed in his mouth. Then arranging his hands, he pressed down on his wet chest several times. Patamon was fighting to inhale and exhale. Even though the little digimon had not fallen in the water, his breaths sounded like there was water in each breath. "Come on Tk! Don't. Die. On. Me.!"Joe cried. Joe felt tears of frustration springing to his eyes, mixing with the water droplets in his hair and glasses. But the blond boy showed no signs of waking. Patamon suddenly made a choking noise. And halted all breathing. Joe blanced as he looked up to Zudomon. Joe lost all control over himself. He slammed his fist down on Tk's chest and screamed, "don't you do this Tk! You still have your whole life ahead of you! Don't die! Don't!". Suddenly, just as he raised his fists again, Tk let out a pained gasp. Together, Patamon and Tk tried to cry, gasp for air, and throw water up at the same time. Joe rubbed his back at Tk sobbed and threw up water by the mouthful. Once no more water came out, Joe took him in his arms and soothed him. Once he had stopped crying, Tk looked up at Joe weakly as he cradled Patamon in his arms. Tk went to speak, but Joe shook his head at the six year old began to shiver violently as a agonized look came across his face. Reaching in his already soaked bag, he pulled out a plastic bag and removed a blanket as Zudomon shifted the boys on his back. Joe wrapped Tk and Patamon in the blanket as a faint voice called, "Take me! Take me to Gatomon!". Joe looked up.  
  
It was Wizardmon.  
  
~Owari~ 


End file.
